mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 66: Beaches: The Book of the Movie
"Beaches: The Book of the Movie" is the 66th episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me, which was originally broadcast on August 8th, 2011, at 8:33 AM. Description Unless this show ends up going on until the end of recorded time, this, our 66th episode, is likely to be our most satanic installment ever. We heard from this cool dude we met at our local incense store that if you play it backwards, you can hear all kinds of secret, totally psychedelic messages. Suggested Talking Points Bad Investments, Dream Spelunking, Dorm Warden, Looking at a Picture of Tracy Chapman, Mark Twain's Latest, Mighty Max Hash, Cool Urinal, Love Lawyers, The New Lunchbox Outline 04:02 - Hey, my sophomore year I asked out a girl. As you can guess, she said no. She also said, "I really like you, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." We are going into our senior year and she is still the only girl I really like. So my questions are these: When she said that she really likes me, but doesn't want a boyfriend, was that just her telling me she doesn't like me at all? And do you have any advice on how to get over a girl? Because this is just starting to get sad on my part. Any help is appreciated brothers. -- Infatuated In Florida 08:40 - Hey My Brother, My Brother and Me, in a few weeks I'll be returning to school and I'm gonna start training as a resident assistant. Do you have any advice for me? 14:23 - Y - Sent in by Adam Jorgenson, from Yahoo Answers user Big Heart, who asks: How many different types of sex is there? Now people, I don't mean that weird stuff like grannies and trannies and all the weird shit some of you are into. Which is fine, to each his own. I mean like: breakup sex, makeup sex, angry sex, "I need a roof over my head" sex, or my personal favorite "we just watched porn and should try that" sex. I just wonder how many you can think of. 21:04 - Hey, I feel like people who know me see me as a character, rather than a real person. It might be due to the fact that i'm very outspoken, wear big hipster glasses or the fact that i'm a funny girl. I feel like when I talk to many of my acquaintances they want me to perform for them or something. Anyway, can I get people to see me as a normal person and not just a character. Should I just become more of an asshole and be less outgoing? Should I dress differently? Help me brothers. -- Normal In NYC 28:25 - MZ - Sponsored by Bloody Fantastical. Personal message from Tom and Simon. Personal message from Melony Lovelock. 32:07 - Money Zone jingle 33:43 - I'm about to go to my junior year of college. My summer job has not paid well. I'm heavily considering selling marijuana when I get back to school to make some extra cheddar. Is this a bad idea? I am also a heavy marijuana smoker myself. 42:55 - Y - Sent in by Mike Burnsteel, from Yahoo Answers user The PDF Ghost, who asks: What are some good ways to look cool at the urinal? I'm trying to seem cool at work when i'm at the urinal. Lately while i'm peeing, I've been putting my hands in my pockets. I've thought about resting my elbow on the wall and putting my head against my hand, just kind of chilling, acting like it's not even a big deal that i'm peeing. Any other ideas? It's not like i'm trying to hook up with any dudes, I just want people to think, "Man, that's a chill dude." And everyone has to go to the bathroom so that's where you see the widest variety of people. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHiqp9S3N9Y 48:37 - Like many of your fans, i'm seeking a little advice about the ladies. Specifically: Co-worker type ladies. I'm really into this girl and I'm pretty sure she's into me, but a lot of friends have told me that I shouldn't try dating co-workers. Do you guys have any advice you can give me? -- Bewildered In Brooklyn 54:24 - Monthly Observances: Get Ready for Kindergarten Month 64:05 - FY - Sent in by Louie Dog, from Yahoo Answers user Tom12, who asks: Can pregnant women go swimming? Is it possible for pregnant women to go swimming without unintentionally drowning the baby? How can the baby breath if the vagina is under water? Should the mother keep her vagina above the water so the baby can breathe through it? Quotes On Cool Urinal Trivia Deep Cuts References Category:Episodes Category:Monthly Observances Category:Jingle Category:Youtube Category:Bathroom